


Rife with debauchery

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Sticky, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, mild BDSM sub theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron throws a wild party in the belly of the nemesis. He and Soundwave treat Knockout and Starscream to drinks and some VIP "service".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rife with debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> The dubcon in this is very mild but I am pointing it out so that no one feels uncomfortable. No one in this fic gets harmed, forced or taken advantage of. Drunk sex that the characters would engage in even if they were sober makes it dubcon. If that isn't something you are comfortable with then please read something else. Otherwise, enjoy!

It was a dark and stormy night, the Nemesis drifted in the sky above the Earth. The rain poured and the wind howled but the ship remained on its steady course unaffected by the weather. Down in the belly of the ship the sound of bassy techno could be heard. Tonight the galley of the ship was filled to the brim with partying Decepticons.

Many were dancing with one another and some were moshing near the stage. A band was playing to entertain the crew of the ship blasting music. There was full bar serving all kinds of various energon drinks. Booths were set up where some of the crew were seated socializing and being rowdy. A mech was passed out on the bar. Next to him was another goon slamming a shot glass to the bar declaring himself the victor of some sort of drinking game. The air was rife with debauchery. If anyone knew how to throw a wild party it was surely the crew of the Nemesis.

Megatron reclined in the VIP room separate from the crew. He leaned back on the purple velvet lounge and took a drag from his cygar, contemplating what sort of entertainment he would enjoy this evening. He ex-vented slowly letting the smoke curl up and out of his mouth. He reached over and ashed the cygar into a container that Soundwave held out for him. Soundwave was made truly happy by serving his master. Knowing that he brought happiness to Megatron made him feel a gentle sort of comfort even if he never showed it.

"Soundwave." Said Megatron. "Would you go fetch me my right hand mechs?" The masked servant bowed his head and silently glided out of the room. He made his way to the bar, picked up a tray and extended his tentacles to reach up and take some bottles of the shelf. He expertly mixed drinks for three mechs, a little heavy on the hard stuff as Megatron preferred. He placed the glasses on the tray and proceeded over to a table where Knockout and Starscream sat. They were already drinking and flirting.

Knockout was leaning over the table grinning at the seeker who was already getting quite tipsy when he caught a glimpse of Soundwave. He then sat back down and directed his attention to Soundwave. "Can't you see I am a tad bit busy?" He motioned his optics towards Starscream. Soundwave played a recorded message over his speakers from Megatron: "Please report to the VIP lounge with Soundwave." Knockout had to lean forwards to hear the recording over the thrumming bass. Soundwave handed them the tray of energon drinks and started gliding away to the VIP lounge. The two mechs looked at each other and shrugged. They got up and followed Soundwave to the VIP lounge.

When they entered the dark room they found a large L shaped velvet lounge seat, with an inebriated Megatron lying in the corner section his arm draped against the back of the seat and his feet propped up on the arm rest. "Please." Said Megaron. "Have a seat." He grinned wickedly motioning to the purple velvet booth he was sitting on. Knockout chose the place on the end and sat. Starscream was left to choose the seat between him and Megatron.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Megatron put his arm around Starscream, smelling a bit like cygars and high grade. "I was, until you took me away from the bar." Starscream replied, already slurring his speech and taking a quick sip from his cup. Megatron narrowed his gaze at him for a second and then chuckled letting his shoulders relax. "Soundwave would you be so kinda as to get the door?" He said smacking his masked servant on the aft. Soundwave reached out one of his long tentacles and eased the door shut. Though the rumble of the music could still be heard through the walls.

"I believe I can have this one." He motioned again to his masked servant "Show you a two good time." A grin spread across his faceplate. Starscream was a bit clueless as the highgrade was making him quite intoxicated. "What...um...do you have in mind mas-" Knockout ran his digits over a sensitive spot underneath one of Starscream's wings. "Something like that." Knockout chuckled.

The warlord ex-vented some cygar smoke and rubbed his chest with his free hand. "Oh Soundwave." He said with a certain tone in his voice. Soundwave stood in front of his master, ready to obey and willing to please. "Why not help us relieve a little tension?" Soundwave flashed a smile icon across his visor. Megatron pointed to his medic.

Soundwave bowed his head and extended two long tentacles, running them over Knockout's shoulders making sure to hit all the right spots. Knockout let his engines purr as the feelers did their work. Starscream glanced over at what was going on. Slightly annoyed at how much of a whore his partner could be but didn't complain when it was his turn to feel the tentacles. Massaging all the sensitive places near his wings that he couldn't reach. Silently and gently Soundwave continued to serve.

Soundwave sensed Starscream's guard was down. He brought a tentacle down across his chest and then up to his lips to see if it would be met with any protest. Starscream's optics darted to Knockout whom was clearly enjoying himself and then to Megatron. "Go on." Said the warlord, ashing his cygar. Starsceam parted his lips and began to suckle its tip. Soundwave felt a tingle of pleasure but did not let slip his composure.

Instead he let his pair of tentacles drift lower teasing the panels of the medic and seeker. Starscream's faceplate flushed as he was not used to so much attention. The feeling of Knockout's engine purring against his neck and his master's wandering hands sent his spike pressing against its plate and fluids leaking from his valve.

Megatron reached his servo down and undid the seeker's panel for him. Gently rubbing the abdominal portion of his frame. It took Soundwave only seconds to start teasing his spike before coiling around it to stroke it. Starscream relaxed and let go of any uncomfortable feelings the situation gave him. Knockout reached over and tipped the last swig of high grade into Starscream's mouth.

Megatron casually took out his long dark gray spike. He didn't bother to touch it though. There were some purple biolights along the base and sides. Knockout marveled at the size of it, partially out of his drunken state and also because he hadn't seen many spikes quite as large nor as thick. Megatron met Knockout's gaze. "Soundwave...Do not neglect my medic." He snapped over his glass of high grade.

Soundwave obeyed as Knockout opened his panel. His cherry red spike ready and his valve waiting. Soundwave gently started stroking both mech's spikes. Knockout still leaned into Starscream, purring into his neck with enjoyment. Soundwave slid a feeler over Knockout's valve making sure to rub the sensitive node at the top before returning to stroking both spikes.

Megatron growled, his spike fully pressurized. Soundwave turned his attention to Megatron and released his grip on the two spikes. "Knockout, come here." Knockout rose to his feet and staggered towards his master. "On your knees, filthy slag." He said turning to the edge of his seat, spike in hand. Knockout apprehensively got to his knees. His preference was for Starscream, but he didn't want to pass up such a large spike.

Megatron slid two of his digits inside the red mech's soft wet mouth followed by the tip of his spike. "Make sure to use your glossa." Knockout obeyed. Running his glossa along the sides to the tip before taking it into his mouth. Knockout gagged at first then relaxed as he acclimatized to the object filling his mouth. Suddenly he felt something touching his side and making its way around. He felt one of Soundwave's feelers teasing his valve as he prepared the large spike. "Nnngh." Megatron breathed a little heavier each time Knockout circled with the tip of his glossa. He let his helm fall back and come to rest upon the back of the seat. He growled softly, reveling in pleasure.

One of the Starscream's hands ran across the Megatron's chest, teasing seams as it went. "Mmm-master I want you." His other servo was already doing its work feverishly self serving as he watched. Megatron over at Starscream before grasping him and pulling his smaller frame up so that he could straddle Megatron's face. Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's neck to better anchor himself seated against his master's much larger frame. Knockout looked up for a moment but did not neglect the spike in his mouth. The tentacles teasing his valve occasionally making him moan sent soft vibrations into the warlord's spike.

Megatron roughly slid the flat of his glossa along Starscream's dripping valve several times before sliding it deep inside, growling into him. He then flicked his glossa across the sensitive node at the top before slipping it inside him again roughly massaging the sensitive inner nodes. Starscream bucked his hips against the writhing glossa and let out a moan. Megatron's large grey servos grasped a sensitive place near his wings, holding him in place as he shook overloading hard. Megatron kept licking for a few seconds enjoying the taste of his seeker. "Master that was...amazing." Starscream managed to get out, still trembling. Megatron replied with a grunt. Starscream climbed down and leaned back into his seat in a clumsy drunken fashion. He lay down on the lounge seats as he was very worn out and still affected by the high grade.

Megatron put his servo on the back of Knockout's helm and forced his head down so that he gagged a bit more. "Relax your throat. If you want my spike you will earn it." He did not pause pushing Knockout's helm down again impaling him with his spike. Megatron held him there for a moment before letting him back up so he could take in some air. "Is this really necessary?" Knockout gasped, wiping fluid from his jaw. "You know there are other things that I can do for you...my liege." He purred as he looked down at the long grey spike in front of him and back up at Megatron suggestively. "Mmm, I suppose I could go easy on you then...I don't exactly like breaking my toys". Megatron spoke in a softer but not exactly gentle tone.

"Get on my lap." He growled. Knockout traced a digit teasingly along the biolights of the spike. Megatron looked down upon him. "We both know what you want." Knockout obeyed, climbing into his lap. He could feel the heat between Megatron's legs and his own. He straddled his lap and faced his master. It was as painfully close as it was tempting. He looked up at Megatron coyly, running his hands along the Warlord's chest. Knockout was good at what he did and he knew it. He used this to his full advantage as he rolled his hips grinding against Megatron. The warlord grasped the red mech's aft in response. Knockout's frame grew hot as he felt Megatron's spike brush against his already soaking valve. He then let out a soft moan.

The warlord finally offered his spike holding it at just the right angle for Knockout. Knockout lowered himself onto it carefully. He worked it in slowly at first, teasing it in until he was able to fit most of it inside. Knockout groaned and gritted his denta acclimatizing to the size. A smile twisted upon Megatron's face at the reaction he got out of Knockout. "Primus. My liege." Megatron started to move his hips allowing the smaller mech to ride him. Knockout leaned forwards and rested his head on Megatron's chest. "You like that don't you pet?" If Knockout could blush his faceplate would be the same shade as his finish. "Mmph" He made bit of a whimper, rolling his hips grinding and against his master.

Megatron started to thrust up and down faster. The smaller mech felt amazing against his chassis and his tight valve squeezed his spike with each pump. Fluid from Knockout's valve was starting to seep out and run along his thighs then down further into Megatron's lap. He continued on roughly. The two frames were growing steadily hotter. Knockout started to move his hips against Megatron, letting out gasps and moans. He was thankful that the music outside the room was very loud so that no one could hear him make such lewd noises.

Megatron's claws came to rest on Knockout's thighs. He fragged him deep and hard enough to hit the ceiling node. Knockout shook a little at first and then continued to grind his hips down on the base of his master's spike. Knockout uttered a groan. He couldn't deny that he was getting close. He also could not deny how much he liked to be fragged in such a way. It made him feel dirty and wonderful. He writhed atop the warlord. Overloading hard, covering Megatron's spike in transfluid. Megaton pulled his spike from Knockout and stroked it a few times before overloading onto cherry red finish. Knockout lay on the lounge, utterly spent. He loved how filthy he felt.

THE EYND

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this fic "The reason I can no longer run for president". Seeing as that ship has long sailed and would probably make no sense to potential readers I scrapped the name for a better one.


End file.
